


The Problem with Winchesters

by Elizlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elizlyn's Calendar fics! January, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Reader's Birthday, Sam is a jerk, angsty relationships, cake baking, ruined birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizlyn/pseuds/Elizlyn
Summary: The reader is determined to have her first normal birthday. Visiting her friends The Winchesters she tries to make it happen & fails miserably with Sam's help.





	The Problem with Winchesters

Sam Winchester was never really your favorite person, to you he was just the kid brother of your best friend. The guy that seemed to go out of his way to ruin your day. Does he mean to? Probably not, but the guy really got on your nerves.

When he lost Jessica you gave him his space, let him greave the way he was supposed to. After that you were supportive, gave him advise on girls when he was ready to date again. But after that you were back to the usual relationship you'd had before. Poor guy seemed to be cursed, every girl he really fell for had either died or ran off on him. Not that his personality could have helped with the runners. Mister know it all had a way with making anything sound condescending. 

But today you were not going to let him get to you. Today is your birthday & you are determined to have the kind of birthday every girl should have even if it kills all of you. All you want for your birthday is a normal day, free from disaster. The Winchesters being the closest you have to family sense Bobby died were your first call. Dean anyway, your best friend was ready to jump in & offer up his kitchen to you. Because your first step is the cake, chocolate of course. You are making it from scratch, frosting & all. Someone once told you that they taste better that way. Stupid Sam Winchester.

You had gotten all the ingredients ready & spread them out on the counter, measuring everything carefully to ensure that you would not need to make another trip to the store. Luckily the boys had just enough of everything. 

Just as you were pouring the cake mix into two identical pans Sam walked into the kitchen to make another pot of coffee. Digging through the fridge he called out. "(Y/n) did you use all of the milk again?"

Starting up the mixer you slowly poured the last of Sam's precious milk into your frosting mix. "Yea, sorry I'll get some more later."

He made a grab for the milk so you hastily poured the last of it in. "That was the last of my milk! Why are you here using our groceries?"

Not making eye contact you kept an eye on the frosting to make sure that it kept the right consistency. "Dean said I could use your kitchen, & anything in it I needed. Take it up with him." He stomped out of the kitchen like a child having a tantrum to go tell on you to his big brother. 

The cakes had come out of the oven & set out to cool. Just as you were icing them & putting on the final touches that sneaky brat Sam crept up behind you to snoop on what you were doing. You gingerly picked up your masterpiece backing up slowly to turn and take it into the library to show Dean. "Dean is gonna love this."

Sam got in the way, he startled you & you dropped the cake. It splattered all over the kitchen floor making a huge chocolatey mess. "That's ok (y/n) Dean doesn't like cake, if you really wanted to flirt with my brother you would have made pie." Looking down at the disaster that was the only birthday cake you'd ever had your hands balled into angry fists & you'd started to cry. Sam had never seen you cry before, not even when you were shot in the stomach last spring. He attempted a feeble apology. But red eyed & steaming from the ears you made a beeline for the room you'd frequently borrowed & slammed the door as hard as you could. 

About a half hour later a soft knock at your door had alerted you that Dean had finally seen what his brother had done to your birthday cake. You knew he'd give him hell for it too. What you weren't expecting is for a mop of shaggy brown hair to stick its head in your door looking like someone just kicked his puppy. 

He spoke before you could kick him out. "I talked to Dean."

Obviously. "Really, Mr. Know it all. & what did the smarter brother tell you about MY CAKE?!"

He seemed irritated that you were yelling, his cheeks going red. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday. We don't celebrate our birthdays, I hadn't thought..."

You'd interrupted him before he could continue. "That's right, you don't think. You just think I come here to flirt with your brother. Is that it?"

Of course, he has a response for everything. The wrong kind but at least he's not backing down & letting you get the fight out of your system. "I was hoping not. I love the my brother he is not the guy you want if your plan is 2.5 kids & a dog."

Did he just insult his own brother? "What the hell are you talking about? He's my best friend."

"All I'm saying is your causal fling is not going to turn into some picket fence fantasy." 

He did not just suggest I was sleeping with his brother? Did he? "Wait, wait, wait. You think Dean & I... No! Oh gosh no! We are friends, nothing else. We have never... Done anything close to that. Ever. No..."

He seemed confused. "I don't understand, you two have been best friends for years. You shared hotel rooms together, I'd just assumed."

"Well you were wrong. Not that the guy isn't attractive, he is just not my type. I'm into dark hair, light eyes. Intelligent guys, not that Dean isn't smart, he's very smart."

He smiled, he does have a nice smile... Wait what? "Yea, he's great. Unless you're looking for a serious relationship."

"Yea ok, he has a track record. He's a lovable man slut but there is nothing wrong with that. He'll find someone that'll eat him alive & make him weak in the knees one of these days."

He chuckled, his smile reached all the way to his eyes this time. "Your mouth to Chuck's ears."

It was your turn to laugh this time, but you really hoped he would come through on this one. "How about you Sammy? What are you looking for?"

He blushed, it ran down his neck & reddened his ears. "You."

Not knowing what to say you looked at him for any hints of insincerity. Then he leaned forward & kissed you. Damn he's an amazing kisser. Your hands wandered up his back until your fingers tangled in his soft dark hair. Biting at his lower lip you shrugged of your light jacket before popping the buttons on Sam's soft blue flannel. Wrapping your legs around his waste you made your intentions clear by grinding your denim covered crotch against his growing bulge & he groaned into your mouth.

You parted & you looked up into his lusty hazel eyes. "How about you start making it up to me here. Then we go out for dinner, your treat."

He kisses up your neck as he fumbles with your belt. "Anything you want. Happy birthday (Y/n)."


End file.
